kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Shere Khan
Shere Khan is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, serving as a member of the Hellfire Organization and as the main villain in the Madhya Pradesh campaign for "The Journey", only to later end up as a brainwashed slave of the Horned King's forces. A powerful, suave bengal tiger, Shere Khan had nothing but disdain for his victims. His reputation was such that he needed only to show himself to intimidate the inhabitants of the jungle. His only fears were man's gun and fire. Story Between Birth of A New Era and the Journey The Journey Shere Khan is first glimpsed as a silhouette during a meeting of the Hellfire Organization members, agreeing with Hades on how extraordinary it was for Mickey Mouse to take down a Guard Armor even after he just got the Keyblade. He, like the other members, falls silent to bear witness to Maleficent's proposition on how to deal with the mouse and how to exploit his usefulness to their plans. He is later mentioned by John Clayton during the gathering of the Elite Dominion to have allied himself with the hunter in order to seize control over the Keyhole of Madhya Pradesh. Before his appearance in the actual campaign, Shere Khan is referred to narrowly, indicating his fearsome nature among many. He is first seen in person stalking a deer as prey. His hunt was ruined when Colonel Haithi came marching by with his herd and scared it away, much to Shere Khan's disgust. After Bagheera and the Wonderlandians stopped them, Shere Khan eavesdropped on their conversation and was delighted when he heard about Mowgli. No sooner had the herd left, did Shere Khan come into contact with Clayton, who reminded the tiger not to forget their true objective while embarking on his hunt for the man-cub, though Shere Khan is quick to retort that Clayton do the same and not fall prey to darkness himself due to his temptation to capture the animals of the jungle as trophies, then leaves to perform his task at hand. After searching for some time, he heard Kaa singing and became suspicious. He grabbed Kaa's tail and got him to come down. He questioned the snake about Mowgli, thought Kaa acted strangely while answering his questions. Kaa's suspicious behavior prompted Shere Khan to search his coils for Mowgli, but was still not totally fooled when he didn't find him. He told Kaa if he did see him, he was to inform him first before continuing his search. Later he heard the Vultures singing and investigated the occasion. He then found Mowgli and, after being impressed by his courage, gave him ten seconds to run away. Khan became more and more annoyed when he didn't and tried to kill him after he reached ten. Mickey, Tarzan, and Baloo stopped him just in the nick of time by grabbing his tail and wrestling him to the ground. After a chase, the Vultures got Mowgli to safety, just before Clayton arrives, having made a deal with a sinister cloaked figure to gain more dark power to finally seek his revenge on Tarzan. Shere Khan then became furious at the hunter for interfering with his intended kill, and demanded he stay out of the fight. But Clayton refused, stating he's waited long enough to gather the mother-load of prized targets in his sights, then summoned the Stealth Sneak to deal with Tarzan while he stayed in the shadows to snuff-out the winners of the fight. The tiger, angered at Clayton's betrayal, put more power into his attacks on Baloo and the Keyblade Gang, nearly killing the poor bear in the process. The Vultures then intervened, stopping him before he could deal the final blow by stalling him long enough for Mowgli to tie a burning branch to Khan's tail. Upon noticing the fire behind him, Khan madly tried to put out the fire, but failed due to the burning pain afflicting him. He then fled with the burning branch still tied to his tail and burning his back, greatly humiliating him as he summoned a Black Corridor in retreat. No sooner after he left, Clayton met his end when he accidentally hanged himself upon some vines while trying to kill Tarzan and Mickey on the treetops. Upon arriving back at the Forbidden Mountains, Shere Khan is confronted by the same cloaked figure from earlier, who scolds the tiger for fleeing the battle, abandoning Clayton to his fate, and being unable to kill the Keybearer when he had the chance. He then goes on to punish Khan by trapping him in green flames and levitating, then dropping, him into the Black Cauldron's maw, muttering to himself that in a few days' time, Khan shall be reborn in a much stronger form, one that will surely make a more worthy vessel for his master's essence... Sure enough, during the Battle of the Forbidden Mountains, Shere Khan rises from the Black Cauldron's depths as an emotionless Cauldron-Born, the steed for the equally undead Clayton within the ranks of the Hellfire Organization's army, and is sent by Maleficent to deal with the Crew of the Highwind along with the rest of the Dominion members. Khan is no match, however, for the 7 Dwarves, who manage to defeat him with a burning coal down his back to incinerate him in a blazing inferno into a pile of lifeless bones. The ghoulish tiger is then repaired back to his undead physical form by the Horned King upon the lich's big debut, and continues to serve him as a guardian at the Seeker's palace of Annuvin in Bald Mountain, before finally being destroyed by Gurgi sacrificing himself to negate the Black Cauldron's evil powers, and his soul is sent to the Underworld free of possession. A Year of Misery (Is revived by Madame Mim using the Darkhold as a demonstration of its powers so that he can rejoin the Hellfire Organization; ends up quitting some time later due to dissatisfaction with Pete's inept leadership) An Empire of Dreams (Is mentioned briefly as being among the many mistakes that Pete made during his tenure as leader; a secret report by Asajj Ventress later on mentions how the tiger is being courted back into service by one of Jafar's minions and that he will make a good sacrifice to fuel the Moon of Lost Souls should he allow the darkness in his heart to consume him once more) Encoded Truths (Fully rejoins the Hellfire Org. thanks to some dimensional twisting from the existence of Cape Suzette popping up in the Datascape; mostly plays his role from Talespin with some elements peeking in from Jungle Book 2 and the 2016 remake) Return of the Keyblade (Reprises his role from Jungle Book 2) Appearance Slender Bengal tiger, handsome, orange fur, black strips, white muzzle, paws, and underbelly, lavender eyelids and circles around the eyes, yellow eyes, sharp claws Personality “Oh, please don't insult my intelligence. It makes me irritable.” ―Shere Khan to Kaa Shere Khan is a large and powerful tiger known for his murderous, cruel, and vicious attitude. Everyone knows he is powerful and he knows it too, leading to an arrogant and boastful personality. He is very sophisticated and suave and shown to be incredibly polite when he wants to, but becomes incredibly dangerous when angered. All animals of the jungle fear Shere Khan and he is often known as the "Lord of the Jungle". The vultures even addressed Khan as "Your highness." His only known fears are man's guns and man's fire, which he overcame in the sequel as the climax took place in a temple surrounded in lava, though he didn't seem to care. Shere Khan speaks with a refined accent and openly thinks highly about himself. But he also has a sympathetic side calling Mowgli a "helpless little lad", though this comment was mostly sarcasm considering his intended motives for said lad. Upon his capture and subsequent reprogramming by the Horned King, however, Shere Khan's personality and overall aura takes a somewhat darker turn. Unlike before, his polite mannerisms and calm monologues are a rarity, as his bitterness and hatred towards Mowgli drives him to deeper madness, resulting in action being taken much quicker. He's also far more feral in his second form; constantly growling, roaring, and losing his control when pestered even slightly. Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: Squirming Evil Move Set: *Scratch - lashes out with his claws. *Lunge - a leaping attack with both front claws. *Bobcat - a devastating spinning attack similar to Simba's Limit. *'The Wrath of Shere Khan' - a long-lasting attack consisting of various combos using his front claws, as well as several sweeping spins. Gallery Mr. shere khan.gif|Shere Khan in his anthromorphic form, used in business negotiations at Traverse Town Shere khan caludron born by tigerbreath13-d6kxjew.png|Shere Khan transformed into a Cauldron-Born Shere Khan 2016.jpg|Shere Khan in the Live-Action Universe Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Darkness Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Undead characters Category:Cats Category:Businesspeople Category:Crime Lords Category:Jafar's Faction Category:Tigers